Feliz Navidad Shads
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: Shadow odia la navidad por pequeñas y variadas razones, pero sobre todo porque ella ya no esta con él. Durante una fiesta en casa de Amy el erizo curioso sigue a Sonic ¿Que sorpresa le aguardara y como un regalo lo cambiara todo?


**bueno este fic tiene una pequeña instrucción en un poco más abajo, por lo cual les pido que tengan abierta una pestaña en Youtube para que peguen el resto de la dirección.**

* * *

><p>Como de costumbre otro año estaba próximo a terminar, desde hacia semanas todos habían empezado a poner las decoraciones para la ocasión, se adornaron los arboles de navidad, los regalos envueltos y protegidos debajo del manto verde del árbol, nuevamente la Navidad estaba aquí trayendo consigo sus cosas buenas y malas.<p>

Ante ese pensamiento Shadow suspiro pesadamente, realmente había algo que le molestaba de esta época y no sabia que era, solo le molestaba y ya. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente odiaba la navidad porque literalmente era arrastrado a las fiestas que organizaban Amy o Rouge, le irritaba el aroma a alcohol que casi todos luego de un rato, la comida por alguna estúpida razón era muy seca (aunque también muy sabrosa), los regalos parecían haber sido envueltos con toda la mala intención de que te tardaras horas en abrirlos…bien ya sabia porque odiaba la fecha, además de que ELLA no estaba con él. Nuevamente soltó un suspiro un poco por la tristeza y otro poco porque en ese preciso momento era arrastrado a la fiesta de Amy.

En su mente claramente podía ver la repartición de deberes, Vector y Rouge eran los encargados del alcohol, Vainilla y Amy preparaban la comida, Tails y Cream pondrían las decoraciones de la casa y las del árbol, Knuckles llevaría el árbol y finalmente Sonic…bien el nunca llevaba nada mas que el hambre y buenos deseos y tonteras, pero ahora que lo pensaba hacia casi tres navidades que no veía al erizo más que a la hora de la cena y el intercambio de regalos, eso era extraño en el ya que siempre estaba cerca para ponerle retos bobos a alguien una vez que todos estuviesen ebrios, bueno quizás este año tendría algo que hacer.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

La fiesta le parecía bastante aburrida, bueno muchas cosas le parecían aburridas, y aun mas porque Sonic hacia varios minutos que no se movía del sillón para nada algo muy raro en una criatura tan activa y molesta como él, pero eso no lo detendría seguiría observándolo y averiguaría a donde rayos se metía o que hacia en ese periodo de tiempo.

El programa era simple, la pre-fiesta en la que se encontraba es ese momento, luego la cena, la fiesta y al final el intercambio de regalos, nada difícil ni muy elaborado (eso le gustaba un poco).

Como había pensado la cena empezó luego de un rato, su mirada puesta en su plato aun así por el rabillo del ojo veía al otro en todo momento sin perderlo de vista, siendo honesto consigo mismo las ansias y curiosidad se lo comían vivo en ese momento y con cada minuto que pasaba más  
>crecía su curiosidad.<p>

Terminada la cena empezó la hora que menos le gustaba, la hora de beber hasta más no poder más, pero para su sorpresa Sonic seguía con todos, quizás ese año no se desaparecía como en los últimos años, resignado y entregándose de inmediato a sus sospechas bajo la cabeza y le dio un par de sorbos a su bebida, pese a no ser fanático de la bebida siempre había tenido un cierto aprecio por el Jägermeister con un poco de boost, cosa que consideradamente Vector le había preparado.

La noche se le fue haciendo eterna y mortal hasta que un poco de movimiento capto su atención, para su sorpresa Sonic al fin se movía del lugar, pero en su rostro había una cierta expresión de misterio, Shadow sonrío hacia sus adentros y dejando de lado su vaso siguió con todo sigilo al erizo azul, pasaron por el comedor asía las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de arriba, Shadow en ese punto tuvo que esperar a que el otro subiera las escaleras primero para luego subir él, al llegar arriba busco con la vista cualquier indicio de Sonic y de inmediato al ver la única puerta que estaba entre abierta se dirigió a ella y entro en la habitación obscura.

-Nada- susurro barriendo con la mirada el lugar

Suspiro y sin más giro sobre sus talones para salir de ahí pero ante sus atónitos ojos el erizo de ojos esmeralda cerró la puerta encerrándolos a ambos en la habitación

-Hola Shads- dijo un tanto serio Sonic -¿Dime se te perdió algo?-

-No es asunto tuyo-

-Bueno se volvió MI asunto cuando descaradamente me empezaste a seguir-

Ante eso el erizo azabache trago saliva

-¿No hay respuesta? Eso es raro en ti- un suspiro escapo de sus labios –Supongo que entonces eres libre de irte-

-Lo haría si no fuera porque estas como maldito estorbo frente a la puerta-

-Te doy la razón en eso, pero antes de dejarte ir, creo que se te ha caído algo-

-¿Algo, como que?-

-Yo que se, mejor revísate-

Shadow durante unos segundos vio al otro lleno de duda y luego procedió a esculcarse, solo para darse cuenta que nada le faltaba

-Mentiroso, no se me ha caído nada-

-¿Seguro, entonces dime que es esto?-

De la bolsa de su chamarra Sonic saco la esmeralda chaos de Shadow y se la mostro, en la cara del mas grande se formo una expresión de perplejidad al ver aquello.

-¡Dame eso!- ordeno arrebatándole de las manos la esmeralda -¡Tú maldita y asquerosa rata! ¿¡Como osaste poner tus manos sobre mi esmeralda! Te juro que esta vez…-

Shadow se auto interrumpió al sentir que la esmeralda pesaba mucho mas por lo que empezó a revisar la gema en sus manos, era idéntica a la suya o eso pensaba ya que al verla bien esta era más grande y pesada, además de que esta tenia una pequeña bisagra en la parte superior, como su fuera una tapa, curioso tomo la "tapa" y la abrió con todo el cuidado del mundo. Ante sus ojos dos diminutas figuras se alzaron y empezaron a dar vueltas como si bailaran al ritmo de la melancólica melodía **(rápido abre este link .com/watch?v=IJ5AtsYPepw) ** una de las figuras era él la otra era Maria.

-Me tomo casi cuatro años terminarla, no es fácil hacer una caja musical que toque una melodía tan larga- susurro Sonic viendo al piso

Shadow solo guardo silencio y siguió observando la diminuta escena donde los muñecos bailaban tomados de las manos.

-Sé que no te gustan los envoltorios por eso…decidí tratar de hacer que me siguieras para dártelo así, aun que no se si fue una gran idea ¿Tú que opinas Shad?-

-Opino que eres un idiota- contesto escondiendo el rostro

-¿¡Que te pasa! ¡Me tomo años de vida haciendo eso para ti! ¿¡Y así me contestas! Eres de lo peor Shadow quizás yo…-

Sonic se quedo a media frase al sentir los brazos de Shadow rodearle y como su cara se escondía entre su cuello y su hombro.

-¿Shadow?- lo llamo

No sabía que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo en silencio, en ese momento no importaba nada, ni la fiesta, ni el frio, ni la soledad o la tristeza, ni el hecho de que Shadow estaba llorando, nada era relevante en ese momento, solo eran los dos compartiendo un abrazo el día de navidad, nada fuera de lo común.

-Gracias- susurro entre sollozos el erizo de ojos rubí

-De nada-

-Es el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo soltando a Sonic –Me gusta mucho-

-Que bueno- le respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –Ahora deja de llorar que no te queda para nada- le dijo en voz baja mientras le limpiaba el rostro –Una sonrisa te haría lucir mejor-

Shadow asintió y de lo mas profundo de su corazón saco una sonrisa sincera y llena de aprecio, aquello impacto durante un segundo a Sonic quien luego de unos segundos le regreso la sonrisa

-Eso mucho mejor- el tono de su voz tan jovial como siempre –Sabia que si sonreías te verías mejor- sentencio besando la frente de su contra parte.

-Supongo- musito Shad volviendo a abrazar a Sonic –Oye-

-¿Mande?- pregunto volviendo a abrazar al otro

Quizás, la navidad no era tan mala como pensaba, era mucho más agradable y más si se tenían esta clase de amigos cerca de uno. Sus ojos se fijaron en la caja musical que aun tocaba la melodía era hermosa y especial, no porque Sonic hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo tan complejo elaborado, lo hacia especial la intención y cariño con que fue hecho, sabia muy bien que atesoraría la esmeralda para siempre.

-Feliz Navidad Sonic- susurro contra su cuello

-Feliz Navidad Shadow- respondió soltando una leve risita


End file.
